Blood Lines
by CarelessWavesofPleasure
Summary: With the war raging outside Hogwarts, things have become very grim at the school, especially for Millicent Bulstrode. Persecuted along with her parents because of her blood status, she finds sanctuary in the most unexpected place...and person.Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express had always been the place where Millicent Bulstrode felt the most content. Perhaps it was sitting in a compartment of the train, becoming lost in thought as she watched the scenery roll by. Or perhaps it was the anticipation of another year, spent with her friends in the Slytherin common room or during weekend trips to Hogsmeade.

It was a side not often seen; laughing freely, and not the kind of sneering mirth she directed toward other students not of her house. It was a true thing, in her heart. She didn't let many see it, though, because she knew they'd take advantage of her weakness. It was what she percieved as her weakness.

Today, however, the hustle and bustle seemed to have been eradicated from Platform 9 and 3/4. Families huddled together, grim-faced, and whispered their goodbyes to their children. Millicent was very sure that not one person could be caught smiling or joking with their friends. It was very odd, indeed.

The brunette peered down at a small cage that rested on the top of her trolley. Her cat, Dervish, was distinctly whinging. "I'll let you out on the train, I promise," she whispered.

"Hem, hem."

The sheer volume of the sound, though not particularly loud, startled Millicent in contrast with the quiet of the train platform. She whirled around, her thick, unruly hair falling into her face as she did so.

Standing before her was none other than Dolores Umbridge, her former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She had on Ministry robes over what was undoubtedly one of her disgusting, pink ensembles, and she clutched parchment and quill in her stubby little hands.

Millicent detested the woman, even though she had participated in Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad in fifth year. It had all been in good fun, being authorised by a teacher to rough up Big-Head Potter and his friends. The woman, however, was absolutely vile and Millicent had hated taking orders from such a sycophant.

"I must inform you, Ms. Bulstrode, that there is a new policy in effect for pets of students at Hogwarts." As Umbridge spoke, two burly wizards, also in Ministry robes, seemed to appear out of nowhere behind her. They towered over the short, squat woman. "The Ministry is required to confiscate all pets, to be thoroughly examined, and also to be equipped with tracking spells. For the safety of the students and staff, of course." She smiled. "That includes, but is not limited to: owls, toads, rodents...and cats."

Dervish stirred in his cage, almost as if he had heard and understood what was being said. Millicent's hand instinctively went to the handle of the cage, grasping it protectively. "You...you want to take my cat?"

"Oh, you'll get the animal back, Ms. Bulstrode...providing that it passes Ministry standards, of course." Her mean little eyes strayed toward the cage. "You're not thinking of defying the Ministry, are you, Ms. Bulstrode? As a former member of the Inquisitorial Squad, you must know how unwise that would be." At this, Umbridge gave a little giggle that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The evil cow.

One of the wizards grabbed the cage and pulled it easily away from Millicent's grip. She wasn't exactly a dainty girl, but the large man easily overpowered her. Besides, it wasn't as if she could really put up a fight. Umbridge was a Ministry official, and her parents had warned her not to make trouble this year. They didn't need the unwanted attention.

She was not a sentimental person; she often laughed at others' troubles, because that's just what her friends did to entertain themselves. But seeing her cat being carried away tore at her throat, as if she had swallowed Bowtruckles. She could feel tears sting her eyes, but she would not let anyone have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Not anyone. Ever.

There was nothing for it. She had no idea when Dervish would be returned to her, if he would, at all. She saw no reason why he wouldn't be, he was just an ordinary cat. A kitten when she had first recieved him as a gift, on her eleventh birthday. She had hated him then. Pesky little thing. But over time, she had grown quite attached, more so than she ever felt with any human.

Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, she began to walk toward the train, pulling the trolley behind her.

Umbridge, who had been writing something on her parchment, looked up sharply. "Ms. Bulstrode, I am not finished with you quite yet." The false laugh and simpering tone was gone from her voice; it was now harsh and commanding. She beckoned Millicent closer with a ringed finger.

"There are other policies being enacted, Ms. Bulstrode. One in particular, which hasn't been publicised...yet. It is a registry, a registry for muggle-borns and half-bloods."

Millicent could feel a sort of creeping, hot sensation growing in her toes, spreading into her stomach. Her heart started beating faster. "I don't know what that has to do with me."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. Licentia Bulstrode, your muggle-born mother. Her parents emigrated here from Romania, I believe." She double-checked the parchment. "Yes. And your father, Kendrick, is a half-blood. That would make you about as impure as a common muggle, wouldn't it?" A laugh this time, not a giggle; a cruel, cold sound.

"The policy, Ms. Bulstrode, is that until we can round up and question every muggle-born and half-blood, all students of such...blood status are required to wear...this." And with a flourish of her little wand, a sort of badge appeared on the breast of Millicent's robes.

The girl looked down in horror, reading the words inscribed there. "Probationary student of magic, pending investigation?"

"We are civilised, Ms. Bulstrode. And civilised people do not tolerate thieves, be it of physical property or the secrets and magic of pure-blood heritage. Do have a good term...I expect I'll be seeing you and your family soon for questioning." And with that, the old hag of a witch spun on her heel and marched off, her wizard companions and Millicent's mewling cat following behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Millicent finally boarded the Hogwarts express, she felt as if she were about to lose her breakfast. She had never felt so humiliated, and the loss of her feline companion only made it worse. She pried at the ugly thing on her robes, but it seemed to have been affixed with a Permanent Sticking Charm. "Ugh, non-verbal spells," she muttered to herself. She had not quite mastered them last year, and even if she did, she would still have no idea which spell Umbridge had just used.

She realised there wasn't much she could do at the moment to remedy the situation. She could only really attempt to take her mind off things. Millicent made her way down the corridor, looking for her friends, particularly Pansy.

She heard a familiar voice issuing from an open compartment. "If it were me, I would just not come to Hogwarts this year. The utter shame of it...and not just for them, but for us. To have to consort with them, it's ghastly." Turning the corner, Millicent spotted the speaker at once: none other than Pansy herself, surrounded by Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

She started to enter, but then realised she would have to hide her badge somehow. She made to turn, but it was too late. Blaise spoke up first. "Is that what you were talking about?," he asked Pansy, his voice haughty. He half-smirked, half-sneered at Millicent. She felt her face redden in shame.

Pansy, however, wasn't smiling. Her gaze was cold and steely as she took in the sight of Millicent, the unsightly object affixed to her robes, the flush of embarassment on her cheeks. It made Pansy positively sick. To think, they had been friends...

"You never told me you were a half-blood."

Millicent straightened, her Slytherin pride returning to her. "You never told me you had a problem with half-bloods," she shot back. "In case you never knew this, but our Head of House and new Headmaster is a half-blood. Do you have a problem with him, too?"

"That's different. Snape makes up for his shortcomings by doing good work for us pure-bloods," Zabini cut in.

Millicent's lips peeled back in a snarl. "Oh, shut it, Zabini. As if you can talk. Your mother doesn't care what bloodline a wizard comes from, as long as he has gold in his pockets."

"Don't you talk about my mother, 'Bull-strode.' At least mine isn't a filthy mudblood, and an ugly one at that."

Millicent drew her wand, her teeth bared, ready to jinx Zabini into oblivion just to alleviate some of her frustration, when a sharp burning pain in her hand made her drop it.

Pansy burst out laughing. "Oh, that's brilliant. To stop your kind from using unauthorised magic."

Millicent glanced down at her stinging hand. An unsightly red welt had arisen on her palm, in the shape of an X. "This is sick," she whispered. She bent quickly to retrieve her wand from the floor, then looked up at Pansy. "This is sick," she said, more loudly now. "We're supposed to be friends, Pansy." The words sounded pathetic and childish, even to her own ears. This time, everyone in the compartment laughed.

"Friend or not, Millicent, I can't be seen with you. Things are changing, have changed." The snub-nosed witch stood slowly, her icy blue eyes pinned on Millicent's. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice low this time, "but it's just the way things are right now." And with that, she slid the compartment door shut in Millicent's face.

Millicent couldn't bear to be seen by anyone else, but every compartment she came across was full. She could have joined one full of similarly outcasted students, but that would feel like admitting defeat, and Millicent never admitted defeat.

Her only option was a compartment toward the back of the train, occupied by a lone student. This one, however, didn't have a badge.

A rather skinny girl with mouse brown, stick-straight hair sat, staring out the window. She had already donned her school robes; she was a Hufflepuff. Millicent wrinkled her nose in distaste as she took a seat in the opposite corner.

It was no good. The Hufflepuff had noticed her. Millicent struggled to keep a dignified expression on her face as the girl's hazel eyes took in the sight of her.

"I would leave you in peace if I could," the girl spoke, her voice surprisingly soft and lilting, "but I'm afraid everywhere else is full." She gave a sad sort of smile, and turned her attention back to the window.

"It doesn't matter," said Millicent gruffly. "This...this is just a mistake. Confused me with a different family. Once the investigation is over, it will be removed." It was a lie, of course, she knew full well she was a half-blood...but deep down, she had the irrational hope that maybe her parents were wrong, maybe her mother did come from a distant wizarding line.

The girl nodded. "Of course. These things happen in large establishments, especially at times like these...," she trailed off, her eyes turned on Millicent once again. She scooted closer, and stuck out a slightly bony, pale hand. "My name is Anna, by the way. Starting my sixth year. You?"

Millicent grudgingly took the small hand in her rather large one. "Millicent. Seventh year," she paused, then said pointedly, "Slytherin." Despite what she had said earlier, she did want some time alone to collect her thoughts. Perhaps this Anna would be intimidated by the fact that Millicent was an older Slytherin, and shut up.

"I haven't interacted with many Slytherins. But it's good to finally put a name to the face." Anna smiled politely.

At Millicent's dumb-founded expression, Anna continued. "In my second year, you tripped me coming up from the Great Hall. I sprained my wrist, but Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a second, of course. Don't worry, it was years ago and I realise it wasn't personal. You were just having some fun with your mates. Although I'd request you not do it again."

Millicent had never been spoken to so plainly or directly...or so politely, for that matter, especially by someone whom she had hurt. "I'm...I'm sorry." The words felt strange in her mouth; she didn't say them very often. But she knew she meant it, somehow.

"That's quite alright. Pumpkin pasty?"

Millicent shook her head, her throat dry. Words seemed to have left her. It was a nasty feeling, being the one singled out to be hurt or ridiculed. She had never been on the recieving end of such treatment in her whole life; hanging around with Pansy and Draco and also being quite bigger and rougher than the other girls (and even some of the boys) had stopped anyone who had even thought about it.

She wondered how this Anna had felt. Millicent was certain she hadn't been the only one to pick on the younger girl. She was quiet, mousy, and a Hufflepuff. A perfect target for Millicent and her other friends. She couldn't help but feel indignant on the girl's behalf; tormenting someone, and not even taking the time to get to know their name.

"You don't seem so bad to me, you know. No one's ever actually apologised to me before." Anna's voice cut through Millicent's thoughts. "Anyway, I know what it's like to feel lonely. But you don't have to be."

Millicent stared at Anna, as if she had never seen anything quite like her before. She thought the girl's words were slightly naive and innocent, but yet...they comforted her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she wanted to say. "I'll, erm, take that pumpkin pasty if you're still offering."

Smiling, Anna handed the sweet to Millicent. The train continued to roll through hills and valleys, and they ate in silence, their eyes and thoughts fixed somewhere beyond the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

After the train arrived in Hogsmeade, Anna and Millicent were a different kind of quiet: a solemn, almost reverant kind of silence. They both knew that what they would find inside would not be the same Hogwarts they had experienced for years.

The first indication of this was the person in charge of herding the first years to the castle. There was a decidedly small amount of them this year, most likely due to parents' reticence toward sending their children to school, it not being protected anymore by Albus Dumbledore. The ones that were there, however, looked positively frightened at the figure that stood before them.

Anna gasped when she caught sight of the man. It was not Hagrid, their friendly Care of Magical Creatures professor, but a much smaller wizard. He made up for what he lacked in size with a wicked leer toward the children, his wand extended threateningly. The first years all reacted to this, huddling closer together, one even squeaking in fear. The man grinned at this; as he lifted one robed arm up, Anna caught a glimpse of the awful mark on the man's arm, and blanched.

The Dark Mark. She had seen it enough times in the Daily Prophet over the past year. There was a rumour that Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore...how could it be anything but true, seeing the type of people he now hired to work at the school? She wanted to reach out and scoop up the frightened children, put them right back on the train, and go directly home.

"I'm Amycus Carrow, but you'll address me as nothing other than Professor Carrow, or Sir. Misbehave in any way, and you will be severely punished." An expression of pure joy followed this statement. "Now, you will follow me, and we will go to the castle by boat." He glared at each one of them in turn. "Again, if anyone misbehaves...well, the lake is wild tonight and I can't guarantee all of you will make it to the castle."

Just then, two people pushed past Millicent and Anna. The latter recognized the two as Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. She could feel an inexplicable spark of hope at the sight of them. But really, what could they do? They were just students.

The redhead spoke first, her face composed of a barely suppressed scowl. "We want to ride to Hogwarts by boat too...sir."

Neville nodded in agreement, though he looked positively sick at the sight of Amycus.

The nasty man's grin didn't fade. It widened as he took in the sight of Ginny. "Well, well, aren't we a familiar face? I'm sure my sister will be delighted to see you. She's here too, in Hogwarts right now."

Ginny ignored this, instead motioning for Neville to board the boat. "We'll only need one...Professor." She grabbed Neville's hand, using it to steady herself as she climbed aboard, followed by Carrow and the three first years. Carrow snarled, not taking his eyes off the two older students.

Anna and Millicent climbed onto an empty carriage, and it set off immediately toward the castle.

"Those two are mad," Millicent said derisively.

Anna shook her head slowly, trying to collect her thoughts. "I think...they're trying to make sure that man doesn't hurt any of the first years. It's very brave of them." Neville's steadfast, determined expression still floated in her mind. "I don't think I could ever be that brave."

"You could never be that stupid, you mean. They should leave well enough alone. They think they can handle Death Eaters, they're daft." Millicent didn't like the Weasley girl at all.

"They've fought them before, and survived. If anyone in this school can help...it's them."

The Slytherin sat back in her seat, frowning at Anna in obvious disagreement. "Whatever. I'm staying out of that whole mess. I have enough problems to worry about as it is." She tugged fruitlessly at the ruddy badge. Then, an idea came to her. "How could I have been so stupid? It's only on these robes!" She furiously shrugged off the garment, revealing a white blouse underneath. She looked up triumphantly at Anna, her face full of gloating. "That stupid old hag."

Anna's heart sank. "Millicent," she said, pointing at her companion's chest.

Millicent looked down, confused. It was on her shirt now, gleaming annoyingly in the moonlight. "I hate her," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "I hate her more than anyone I've ever hated before, and I hope...I hope someone offs her, the toad."

Anna knew it was an indication of Millicent's deepest loathing of the woman to adopt the nickname coined by the Gryffindors. "I'm sorry, Millicent."

"You didn't do anything," she spat, but sounding for all the world like Anna had.

The Hufflepuff instinctively shrank back against the carriage. "I...I know," she said in a small voice. Millicent felt a small pang of guilt.

"I'm just...really angry right now. And frustrated, and confused...I have no idea what's going to happen." She sank into her seat, defeated. Her cat was gone, her friends were gone...the only person she had was this annoyingly mousy girl.

"I think we should help them. Ginny and Neville, I mean. They have to have some sort of plan up their sleeves."

Millicent exploded once again. "Don't you listen? I told you, I have nothing to do with that!"

"Yes, you do! Don't you understand? Who hates muggle-borns the most? You-Know-Who. Who does Snape work for? You-Know-Who! And now Snape's in charge of the school! If You-Know-Who's got Hogwarts, than he's got the Ministry, too. I'll bet you all of Hufflepuff's House Points this year that this registry was his doing."

"I...don't...care," Millicent said through gritted teeth. "So just...shut it."

Anna bit her lip, but said nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

The feast was a somber, grim affair. Anna hadn't expected anything more.The absence of Dumbledore was never so apparent as it was then. Snape's only opening words were about how rules would be more strictly enforced, and that Alecto and Amycus Carrow were their new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies professors. Everyone, save the Slytherins, looked terrified at this news. Their new headmaster also informed them that the Carrows would be responsible for their punishments from then on. Anna picked at her pudding forlornly, her appetite completely dashed.

Suddenly, Anna noticed that a small cluster of older Hufflepuffs were whispering furtively a few seats down from her. Still staring down at her food, she tuned out the rest of the dim chatter of the Great Hall and focused on their words.

Ernie Macmillan still managed to inflect his whispers with a pompous tone. "It's all well and good to talk of bravery and all that, but Snape is an entirely different thing than Umbridge. She's asking too much."

"No. She isn't. She's asking us to do what we promised to do. Defend ourselves." The person speaking now was Hannah Abbott. She had lost her pink-cheeked brightness, and quite a bit of weight as well. Anna knew the seventh year's mother's death took a huge toll on the girl. But her expression now was not full of grief, but resilience, and her tone was sharp and cut right through Ernie's reticence.

Ernie averted Hannah's gaze, as if ashamed of his previous words. Anna realised quickly that they were most likely a couple now. She hadn't noticed before, but it seemed obvious now. "We'll go then, and see what it's all about." He then turned back to his food, staring at it like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Anna trudged into the common room, yawning into her hand. She just wanted to get into her nice, warm bed and forget the state of things for a few hours of blissful sleep. She looked up to wave goodnight to her fellow students, when she jumped, startled, and almost tripped over an ottoman.

Standing in front of the fireplace was Alecto Carrow. Anna had seen the ghastly woman from a distance at the feast, but close up she was positively horrifying, just as much so as her brother. The sight of her twisted face made Anna go numb all over her body. What was she doing here?

"Everyone, shut your mouths and pay attention." The new professor sneered.

The common room immediately fell silent.

"New rules go into affect immediately. They are as follows: breakfast and lunch will be taken in the Great Hall as per usual. However, dinner will be held in your common room. This goes for the rest of the houses, as well. After your classes, you are to return immediately to the common room. No one is permitted to leave after dinner. The portraits have been advised not to allow anyone in or out until breakfast the following day."

Zacharias Smith was frowning. "But what if we need the library, to study?"

"Detention tomorrow night for interrupting me!," said Carrow, a happy expression flitting across her gruesome face at the prospect. "As for the library, if you need any books that are not already in your possession, you will fill out a request form with the detailed information and hand that in to a teacher, who will review the form and either accept or decline the request. The library is furthermore off-limits to all students."

Her eyes suddenly fell upon Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was red-eyed and slumped over in a chair in the corner. He was wearing the same badge as Millicent, Anna noted. "And all students who are of...probationary status are not allowed to leave the grounds or attend weekend trips to Hogsmeade.

"That is all...for now." The witch billowed out of the room, practically shoving her way through the portrait hole.

The whole room seemed to be waiting with bated breath, as if making absolutely sure she would not come back and curse them all for speaking. When it seemed obvious Alecto would not return, the conversation, however dismal, picked up again.

As Anna made her way up to the girls' dormitory, she heard two fifth-years whispering.

"Worse than Umbridge, she is."

"In comparison, I almost miss Umbridge."

Anna felt a pang of jealousy of the students who had decided not to return to Hogwarts.


End file.
